Chatroom Dilemma
by WriterAtHeart2
Summary: Your favorite Rangers have entered a chatroom! But of course, something goes wrong...and this time, it's Crowley's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third FanFiction. I know I haven't been updating Truth or Dare: Ranger Style very often; I'll try to update soon! Possibly later this week. I hope you enjoy this...I would like to say thanks to Cookieninja450 for the idea. So...read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Halt (CoffeeFreak)**

**Will (TheArrowHead)**

**Crowley (RangerPower)**

**Gilan (RandomPerson)**

**Horace (BattleDude)  
**

Ranger's Chatroom

(CoffeeFreak has entered the chatroom)

(RangerPower has entered the chatroom)

(RandomPerson has entered the chatroom)

(TheArrowHead has entered the chatroom)

(BattleDude has entered the chatroom)

RangerPower: Welcome to my chatroom!

RandomPerson: *gasp* Horace! What are you doing here? It's a RANGER'S chatroom, didn't you see the title?

BattleDude: Aww…do I have to go?

TheArrowHead: Get. Out. Now.

BattleDude: But I have a cloak, see? *pulls out cloak*

CoffeeFreak: Not funny, Horace.

RandomPerson: Want to hear a rap I made up?

TheArrowHead: Yes.

RangerPower: Yes.

CoffeeFreak: No.

RandomPerson: Okay, here's verse one. *clears throat* Yo, yo, yo. My name is Gilan. I live in the fief of Araluen.

All: (silence)

TheArrowHead: Uh…I…like…it.

RangerPower: Nice.

CoffeeFreak: That was totally inappropriate and random.

RangerPower: *clears throat loudly* Hey Halt, nice username. *grins*

All: *grins*

CoffeeFreak: Stop staring at me!

TheArrowHead: We weren't, we were grinning at you!

CoffeeFreak: Whatever you were doing, stop! It's creepy!

BattleDude: *frowns* I'm still here, you know…

RandomPerson: Nice to know. Now get out.

BattleDude: Aww…fine. But I'll be back!

(BattleDude has left the chatroom)

RangerPower: That scares me.

CoffeeFreak: What?

TheArrowHead: That is CREEPY! *shakes head*

RandomPerson: Sure is. Do you think he's actually going to be back?

CoffeeFreak: WHAT IS IT? Tell me already!

RangerPower: Horace.

CoffeeFreak: *gears turn inside head* Ohh…right. *laughs nervously* Yeah, yeah…that's creepy. Heh heh…

All: *stares at Halt*

TheArrowHead: NOW we're staring at you. *stare stare stare stare stare*

CoffeeFreak: STOP GRINNING AT ME! *sobs* It's creepy, I told you!

All: *face palm*

RandomPerson: Something is wrong with you, Halt.

All: *nods in agreement*

CoffeeFreak: I'm leaving.

RangerPower: You can't.

CoffeeFreak: *clicks exit button* What. The. Heck. WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?

RangerPower: I locked everyone's exit button. None of you can exit. *laughs evilly* Mwah-ha-ha-ha!

TheArrowHead: HAHA, Halt! *sees Crowley's message* WHAT? We can't exit?

RangerPower: *nods* Yup. In fact, I think…oh, no…

RandomPerson: When Crowley says "oh-no", it's usually something bad. Just so you know.

CoffeeFreak: Gilan, I bet you five pounds of coffee beans that it isn't as bad as not being able to leave this chatroom.

RangerPower: *gulps* The lock is...the lock is…permanent.

All: CROWLEY!

* * *

**Did you like it? This is only the beginning! :) I will update soon...and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter 2! I hope you've enjoyed reading this "chat" so far, because I have certainly enjoyed writing it! Read and review, read and review! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Halt (CoffeeFreak)**

**Will (TheArrowHead)**

**Crowley (RangerPower)**

**Gilan (RandomPerson)**

**Horace (BattleDude)**

Ranger's Chatroom

RandomPerson: I believe you owe me five pounds of coffee beans, Halt.

CoffeeFreak: Shoot. Crowley, I'll get you for this…

TheArrowHead: Heeeey guys, I am awesome!

All: *stares at Will*

RangerPower: Sorry?

TheArrowHead: I said, "Heeeey guys, I am awesome!"

CoffeeFreak: Is something wrong with you, Will? You don't seem like yourself.

All: *nods in agreement*

TheArrowHead: How could I not be me? I have no idea what you're talking about. All I said was "Heeeey guys, I am awesome!" What's wrong with that?

RangerPower: Okay, you are definitely not you. *winks at Gilan and Halt*

RandomPerson: Ohhh, I know what you're thinking, Crowley. Yes, Will, you are definitely not you.

CoffeeFreak: What are you two talking about?

RandomPerson: I am 100% sure that you are Horace, Will. *glares at Horace* Get out, Horace. What're you doing on Will's account?

TheArrowHead: Hey, how did you know?

RangerPower: You think you can fool us? Where's Will?

CoffeeFreak: Hey, why didn't I think of that? I must be getting old.

TheArrowHead: Well…um…Will is…he's…um…

RandomPerson: Spill the beans.

TheArrowHead: I...I…gave him twenty cups of coffee. Halt's coffee.

CoffeeFreak: *jaw drops* HOW DARE YOU?

RangerPower: And then what happened?

TheArrowHead: He fell asleep. He's in the kitchen snoozing off right now.

RandomPerson: Oh, Horace. *shakes head* So young…so immature…so little…so GET OUT!

TheArrowHead: Aww…uh-oh, here

CoffeeFreak: Here what?

TheArrowHead: What was Horace doing on my account?

RandomPerson: Will, he gave you twenty cups of coffee and you fell asleep, then he snuck onto your account (since you didn't log off) and started chatting with us.

TheArrowHead: Thanks for telling me, now, excuse me while I go teach Horace a lesson.

*PUNCH* *KICK* *SMASH*

TheArrowHead: That should do it. You know, Crowley, you should seriously start thinking about how to unlock this thing. 'Cause I don't want Horace or anybody else sneaking onto my account again.

RangerPower: I told you. It's permanent. How am I supposed to unlock it when it's permanent?

CoffeeFreak: *ignores Crowley's message* I agree with Will. If you agree, too, say "Butternut Squash".

TheArrowHead: Butternut Squash.

RandomPerson: Why "Butternut Squash"? Why not "apple pie"? I like apple pie.

CoffeeFreak: *glares at Gilan* Because I like Butternut Squash. So you don't agree, Gilan?

RandomPerson: No, no…Butternut Squash.

RangerPower: Am I allowed to disagree? *smiles weakly*

TheArrowHead: No.

RangerPower: Why? You guys can agree, so why can't I disagree?

CoffeeFreak: Crowley, we have all voted, and now we conclude that you must find a way to unlock the exit button.

RangerPower: I didn't get to vote.

RandomPerson: Too bad. We're not going anywhere until you find a way to unlock it. Haha, did you get the joke? That was funny! *chuckles*

All: (silence)

TheArrowHead: What was the joke? Sorry, I didn't catch it.

RandomPerson: *sighs* Never mind.

CoffeeFreak: What. The. Butternut Squash.

RangerPower: What is with the Butternut Squash thing? Who says that?

CoffeeFreak: I do. What the Butternut Squash? What is this thing? Hey, guys, I think it's the unlock button! *crosses fingers *

RandomPerson: I have no hope whatsoever.

RangerPower: Same here.

TheArrowHead: Me too.

CoffeeFreak: *takes deep breath* Okay, I'm going to press the button…*presses button*

* * *

**What a cliff hanger, don't you agree? I'll be back with Chapter 3 soon! All you have to do is read and review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**And...I'm back with Chapter 3! (Also the last chapter, sadly...) Read it, review it, and you'll make my life so much better. :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Halt (CoffeeFreak)**

**Will (TheArrowHead)**

**Crowley (RangerPower)**

**Gilan (RandomPerson)**

**Horace (BattleDude)**

Ranger's Chatroom

(Alarm goes off)

TheArrowHead: What's that noise?

CoffeeFreak: Who cares? I just hope it's the unlock button.

RandomPerson: It's the end of the world! Run for your lives! AHHHHH!

RangerPower: Shut up, it's only the alarm, Gilan. Halt, that was the alarm button. You only press that if there's an intruder. For example, if Horace was on your account, the alarm would sound. I installed it yesterday night. *grins proudly*

CoffeeFreak: Aww, man. I seriously hoped that was the unlock button. Oh, well, might as well shoot the computer screen. *takes out arrows*

TheArrowHead: Don't shoot me! *ducks under desk and puts hands up in surrender*

CofffeeFreak: I was kidding, Will. Do you know how much this computer costs? I would be the stupidest person in all of Araluen to shoot this thing.

RandomPerson: Are you saying that you're stupid? *grins*

CoffeeFreak: *holds arrows up threateningly* One more word…and Crowley, so you spent the night installing an alarm system instead of figuring out how to unlock this thing? *glares at Crowley*

RangerPower: Well, I…I thought it would be useful. *laughs nervously* And I told you, there isn't an unlock button! How many times do I have to tell you? THERE ISN'T AN UNLOCK BUTTON. THERE ISN'T AN UNLOCK BUTTON. THERE ISN'T AN UNLOCK BUTTON. THERE ISN'T AN UNLOCK BUTTON. THERE ISN'T AN UNLOCK BUTTON.

TheArrowHead: We get it! Hey, you guys wanna play Concentration?

RandomPerson: I like that game! Sure!

RangerPower: Hey, I used to play Concentration all the time!

CoffeeFreak: What's Concentration?

RandomPerson: It's a hand game. I'm sure you'll catch on. Here, Gilan, Will, and I will play it and then you'll learn it. Who wants to start?

TheArrowHead: I will! Okay, Halt, it starts like this…Let's play. *clap clap clap*

RandomPerson: Concentration. *clap clap clap*

RangerPower: No repeats. *clap clap clap*

All: *turns to Halt*

CoffeeFreak: What do I say?

TheArrowHead: You say, "No hesitation."

CoffeeFreak: Okay. No hesitation. Do I do the "clap clap clap" thing?

RandomPerson: Yeah…

CoffeeFreak: *clap clap clap*

TheArrowHead: Who's next? I forgot…oh, yeah, it's me! I'll go first. *clap clap clap*

RandomPerson: And I'll go second. *clap clap clap*

RangerPower: Category is…*clap clap clap*

TheArrowHead: Anything! *clap clap clap*

CoffeeFreak: Coffee.

RandomPerson: Arrows. *clap clap clap*

RangerPower: Swords. *clap clap clap*

CoffeeFreak: Cookies! *clap clap clap*

All: *stares at Halt*

CoffeeFreak: What? You said the category was anything.

TheArrowHead: Never mind. Rangers. *clap clap clap*

RandomPerson: Chocolate sundaes topped with cherries and whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles and gooey chocolate syrup. *clap clap clap*

All: (awkward silence)

RangerPower: *clears throat* Ahem. Back to the game. Horses. *clap clap clap*

CoffeeFreak: Chatrooms. *clap clap clap*

TheArrowHead: Red. *clap clap clap*

RandomPerson: Orange. *clap clap clap*

RangerPower: Yellow. *clap clap clap*

CoffeeFreak: Pretty rainbows! *clap clap clap.

TheArrowHead: Shoes. *clap clap clap*

RandomPerson: Cloaks.*clap clap clap*

RangerPower: Hats. *clap clap clap*

CoffeeFreak: Uh…pants? *clap clap clap*

TheArrowHead: YOU HESITATED! You're out! *does the 'you're out' gesture*

CoffeeFreak: Fine with me. That game was boring anyway.

RandomPerson: Game resumed. Trees. *clap clap clap*

RangerPower: I did it!

TheArrowHead: Sorry?

RangerPower: I did it!

RandomPerson: You forgot to do the clap.

RangerPower: No, not that, it's…I DID IT! Your exit buttons are unlocked! I did it! We're saved!

CoffeeFreak: *jumps up and down* YES! I'm going to be the first one to exit this chatroom, that's for sure…*prepares to exit chatroom*

TheArrowHead: But don't you want to know how Crowley did it?

CoffeeFreak: Oh, all right. How did you do it, Crowley?

RandomPerson: Yeah, how did you do it?

RangerPower: Well, you see…um…well…I pressed the unlock button.

All: (awkward silence)

(CoffeeFreak has left the chatroom)

THE END

* * *

**Did you like it? :) I thought it was pretty funny at the end. What do you think? And now, since I'm finished with this, I'll start writing chapter 3 of Truth or Dare: Ranger Style! It should be up by Friday...so keep checking it! And don't forget to review this one...it would mean a lot to me! **


End file.
